


captivated

by Catsby



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Established Relationship, M/M, Opposites Attract, Piercings, Tattoos, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun in a Dress, boys in makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: Hendery thinks it’s funny when people ask, “How’d you catch someone like that?”Because clearly they don’t see the leash around his neck.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 275





	captivated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiaoderys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoderys/gifts).



Dejun is something special. Hendery realized as much the second he laid eyes on him.

They were at, of all places, a concert for some shitty little underground metal band in probably the sketchiest club in town. Dejun looked so terribly out of place, perched so flawless and fine on a high barstool, all silky gold and long eyelashes and a smile like sunshine. Like a beacon in the midst of all this sour smoke and flashing lights and repressed violence, drawing Hendery in like a moth to flame.

As soon as their eyes met from across the crowd, Hendery knew he had to have him.

He whispered as much against those pretty painted lips once they were alone, or as alone as they could be in a seedy club bathroom, and that beautiful stranger bared a perfect smile against his mouth and murmured back, “Then fucking take me.”

Since then, he’s been hooked. Hooked on Dejun’s smile, on his tongue, on his laugh, his touch, the way he glows when they see each other after a long day, the way he knows every button to press to get what he wants.

He thinks it’s funny when people ask, “How’d you catch someone like that?” Because clearly they don’t see the leash around his neck. They don’t see how _he’s_ the one stuck in the orbit of the astronomical wonder that is Dejun. They don’t see the way he’s twisted around Dejun’s little pinky finger like that delicate diamond ring he bought him just last week.

So many people look at them and just _assume_ Hendery’s the one in control here, just because he’s got “HELLBENT” on his knuckles and a ring in his nose. They don’t see past Dejun’s doe eyes and gentle voice.

They don’t see Dejun the way Hendery sees him.

Exactly how he sees him now, from where he lounges among the fine silk sheets of Dejun’s bed, still breathing in the smoke lingering from the joint he just finished. He stares, as he always stares, mesmerized, watching as Dejun builds the pigment of his golden eyeshadow with careful swipes of his brush. He’s painting a picture, and Hendery is always so fascinated by the process. The focus in his eyes, the trained movements of his hands.

“My mom asked me why I’m dating you again today,” Dejun says suddenly while drawing a crisp black wing from the corner of his eye.

Briefly startled out of his daze, Hendery huffs a short laugh. His fingers fiddle idly with the silver buckle of his belt as he goes on eyeing his boyfriend, soaking in the sight of him all dolled up in a rose gold slip just barely visible through the thin fabric of his two-sizes-too-big white blouse. It hangs off his shoulder, just enough to expose the strap of his dress, and Hendery finds himself in love with the sight, scandalous and tantalizing.

“What’d you tell her?” he asks distractedly, already feeling his cock stir in his jeans.

It’s almost shameful how quick Dejun gets him hard, just watching him enough to get his cock at attention. But when he moves like this—every action, everything he’s wearing, the very way he holds himself, every fucking inch of him hinting at what’s to come—can Hendery really be blamed for getting turned on?

“You spoil me,” Dejun answers plainly, unabashed, and when he turns to flash Hendery a subtle smile on deep red painted lips, his eyeshadow glitters in the low evening sunshine. “You buy me nice things, so why the hell wouldn’t I date you?”

Hendery grins, pride welling in his chest. “That’s a good answer.”

“It’s a good reason,” Dejun chuckles and looks back to his reflection. Hendery’s eyes follow his movements religiously as he brings a pretty hand up to touch the pearls and diamonds and name brand necklaces dangling around his throat. “Of course there’s more to it than just that, but it’s a nice bonus.”

“I can see the headlines now.” Hendery smiles playfully when Dejun looks his way again. “‘Heir to Xiao fortune falls in love with his sugar daddy.’”

Dejun’s laughter is beautiful, rivaled only by his singing. It’s a sound Hendery wishes he could bottle like an expensive wine because it’d certainly taste just as sweet.

“You dork,” Dejun giggles at him as he stands, and as soon as he turns towards the bed, Hendery lifts his hands to welcome him with open arms. He doesn’t even catch the lipstick in Dejun’s hand until he straddles his lap and, rather than immediately showering him with kisses, instead grabs his chin between firm fingers. “Lemme pretty you up, babe.”

Hendery whines but doesn’t fight, merely dropping his hands to his sides in defeat as Dejun colors his lips a deep, classic red to match his own. Worth it though, he thinks as he admires the mischievous gleam in his boyfriend’s eyes and the thoroughly pleased smile tugging at his mouth. If it makes Dejun happy, it’s worth it.

“How do I look?” he asks when the task is done and makes a point to dramatically pucker his lips.

That earns him another precious laugh and a gentle, fond slap on the shoulder. “Don’t do that, you’ll mess it up. You look beautiful.”

Hendery cracks a tiny grin, bringing his hands up to rub Dejun’s bare thighs, just barely teasing the tips of his fingers under the hem of his slip. “Really?”

“Really, babe,” Dejun hums back, capping the lipstick and tossing it to the side, as if that little thing itself isn’t worth $100. He lifts his hands to rest on Hendery’s shoulders and presses himself down with purpose on his lap, on his less than subtle excitement straining in his jeans.

Hendery sucks in a breath through his teeth at the pressure on his clothed erection, then huffs a short laugh at the devilish grin Dejun flashes him. “You’re a little shit, you know that?”

Dejun just about purrs, as if he _thrives_ on being scolded. He bats those pretty eyelashes and rocks his hips again, whispering on a soft breath, “You love it though, don’t you?”

And Hendery can’t argue with that, Dejun knows he can’t argue with that, so instead he rears his hand back and lands a sharp smack to Dejun’s thigh, smirking at the way he gasps and jumps on his lap. He coos and rubs his palm over the red mark already blossoming across his skin. “Did that hurt, darling?”

“You’re wearing fucking _rings,_ ” Dejun hisses at him but kisses him anyway, mumbling on against his proud smile, “of course it fucking hurt.”

Hendery hums a cocky little noise back, and all that earns him is a hand on his crotch, squeezing his hard cock so tight it hurts, and when his mouth drops open around a pained gasp, he gets a tongue shoving in past his lips to lick hungrily behind his teeth.

He thinks, just briefly, if only people saw Dejun like this, then they’d understand.

Hendery never had control here. He never _caught_ Dejun.

“God,” Dejun whispers breathlessly as he palms Hendery through his boxers, his jeans now long tugged off and cast aside. There was a clattering as they hit the floor, and Hendery worried only a second about his phone before Dejun sucked him back in, and now he can’t even begin to think about anything other than those pretty fingers groping desperately at him through his underwear. “You’re so fucking hard, aren’t you, babe?”

A groan rises in Hendery’s throat but quickly melds into a whine as Dejun squeezes him tighter. He grabs at his arm, the muscles flexed taut, and gasps as Dejun threatens to squeeze tighter still. “Ah—Ah, fuck, Dejun—”

“Ooh,” Dejun coos at him and loosens his hold, and the feeling of his palm rubbing again over his cock, now oh-so gentle, is enough to have Hendery’s legs shaking. Dejun kisses the whimper from his lips and murmurs with a deliciously condescending tone, “Did that hurt, darling?”

“Fucking hell—”

And yet somehow, even with those sharp teeth pressing into the rose petals inked on the side of Hendery’s throat and those cruel hands leaving their marks everywhere they can reach, Dejun still manages to look as though he was sent from heaven.

His lipstick is smeared when he leans back from licking the metal ball on Hendery’s tongue, crimson streaked across his skin like a stain of corruption, and yet still beautiful in a way that Hendery thinks only Dejun alone could pull off. He smiles at Hendery’s stare while pulling his black lace panties down around his knees, then while tugging Hendery's underwear to follow, and he’s angelic and wicked all the while, all at the same time.

Captivating, _so_ fucking captivating.

“You’re gorgeous,” Hendery whispers as Dejun guides his hands up under the skirt of his slip and the tail of his blouse to grope the globes of his ass. He kneads at the firm flesh, and Dejun sighs a pleased noise against his lips as he kisses him.

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah,” Hendery murmurs back, letting his hands drift farther until his fingers find the diamond-studded base of the plug nestled inside his boyfriend. He got just a glimpse of it earlier, shortly after he arrived, so it’s not much of a surprise, but his cock still jumps between his thighs at the mental image of Dejun working himself open so he can slip it inside, just for him. He closes his fingers around the gem and gives a tentative pull, and Dejun gasps, his hands shooting up to grab Hendery’s shoulders.

“Fuck—”

Hendery draws the plug out slowly, carefully, and licks up from Dejun’s mouth every sweet little croon and keen he moans as it goes. He feels slick lube, warmed hot by Dejun’s body, drip from the toy onto his thigh when it’s all the way out, and he groans against Dejun’s lips.

“Fucking _god,_ baby, you’re so wet,” he mumbles, pressing another heated kiss to Dejun’s mouth as he drops the plug to the side, not minding how it might dirty the sheets. Thankfully, Dejun doesn’t seem to mind either, too caught up in kissing back and moaning as Hendery sinks two ring-bare fingers inside him with ease.

He pulls back to gasp and catch his breath, and his voice cracks on another precious keen, “Oh—Oh, god. Y-Yeah, got myself all ready for you the second you said you were coming over.”

“Jesus,” Hendery chuckles breathlessly, and he can just about physically feel himself fall that much deeper in love. It’s a mushy and gushy thought and way, way too romantic of a thing to think while he has two fingers shoved up his boyfriend’s ass. “If I’d known you were that eager, I would’ve come sooner.”

He crooks his fingers in just the right way, and Dejun’s whole body jerks against him. “Oh, fucking— _god,_ you better not fucking hold that sentiment now, I swear to fucking god—”

Hendery doesn't get the opportunity to respond past a short laugh before Dejun is pulling his fingers out of him with a sharp tug at his wrist. He interlocks their fingers, regardless of the slick mess, and holds on tight as he sinks down with ease onto Hendery’s cock. His jaw falls slack around a gasp as he gradually splits himself open, and Hendery takes the opportunity to lick at his tongue, kissing him like his mouth is all he needs.

In this moment, Dejun is the only thing Hendery sees.

Like there’s a spotlight on him in a dark room, like that night when they first met in that shitty bar, like every wonderful second of their lives together, Dejun absolutely _glows,_ brighter than any star or sun, and Hendery can’t get enough. He never can.

For a short time, he absolutely worships Dejun. He drags his hands over his lean body, over the heart-shaped diamond studs that frame his nipples, over the delicate lavender stems inked soft and sweet onto his ribs, over that little mole on the very crease of his hip that only Hendery knows exists.

Dejun is his world, and when he looks at him like that, with those warm honey eyes and just the slightest hint of a smile on his pretty lips, he knows he’s Dejun’s world too.

☆ ☆ ☆ 

“No, really, though, dude,” Yuta says between sips of his coffee. He’s eyeing Hendery over the top of his plastic cup like he’s got some horrible, terrible secret that he simply _must_ know, and Hendery knows what’s coming before he even opens his mouth. “No offense, but why’s someone like _that_ dating you?”

Hendery hums and plays along, feigning deep thought for a moment. Idly, he twists one of the rings around his fingers, one whose shape is likely still bruised into Dejun’s asscheek, one who’s much more delicate than those around it, as it happens to be half of a pair he bought for their anniversary.

A smile tugs at his lips.

“I dunno, man, I just give him what he wants.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had fun writing this one, i too am whipped for dejun so i had fun writing henderys feelings lol
> 
> i hope everyone enjoyed!! :D
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/longerassride) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
